Healing
by GraceCarter81
Summary: Rated: M. Summary: Set after A nice place to visit. Alternative ending. The team don't get back in time to stop Deke Watkins breaking in. They arrive back to find the house broken into and Deke raping Amy. Afterwards Amy struggles to cope and turns to Face help her heal. Warnings: Rape, (m/f) Violence, consensual het sex Amy/Face.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Healing  
Rated: M  
Summary: Set after A nice place to visit. Alternative ending. The team don't get back in time to stop Deke Watkins breaking in. They arrive back to find the house broken into and Deke raping Amy. Afterwards Amy struggles to cope and turns to Hannibal with a very personal request to help her heal.  
Warnings: Rape, (m/f) Violence, consensual het sex Amy/Hannibal  
Disclaimer: I do not own the A Team, but I like to have fun with them, (oh do I wish I could have my own kind of fun with them!). Not beta read. Comments welcome. Please be kind, this is the first time I have ever written anything!

Chapter 1

'Darlin open up'. Deke Watkins shouted loudly thumping at the door with his fist. Running from the kitchen to the doorway of the living room, her heart pounding against her chest, Amy Amanda Allen or Triple A as she was sometimes known, could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes. ' _Guys get back soon please'_ she silently prayed to herself. Summoning all of her courage she took a deep breath and shouted out to the doorway 'Get out of here'. He shouted back at her 'Open this stinking door'. Afraid, she could see that he was pushing the door hard and it was beginning to give way. She ran to the door and started to pull the small table over it, just as Deke pushed his way through and grabbed at her shoulder, pulling at the sleeve of her green blouse. Panicking, she elbowed him in the shoulder, then looking round, she saw the coffee pot on the table. Instinctively, she picked it up and threw the contents in his face.

She started to pull the table across door again silently praying to herself ' _please guys, please come back'._ Before she could comprehend what was happening, the glass in the back door shattered. Leaving the table where it was, she ran into the kitchen to find Harold Watkins fumbling for the door lock. She spotted the fire extinguisher on the wall and sprayed it in his face. Satisfied she heard him cry out in pain and move away.

Turning back towards the living room, she felt a sharp pain as something struck her hard across her face. Stumbling backwards she grabbed the worktop to steady herself and looked up to see Deke Watkins towering over her. She could see the sweat forming on his stubbled chin he was so close to her, the musty smell of his dirty chequered shirt mixed with stale booze made her feel sick. She shuddered as she felt his eyes roaming over her body. He grabbed at her arm, roughly yanked her up and dragged her into the living room, throwing her onto the couch.

From where he threw her, Amy could see the front door was pushed open, splintered at the side where it had made contact with the table. Her stomach sinking, she realised in her haste to stop Harold breaking in at the back, she hadn't pulled the table properly across the door allowing Deke to break in at the front. Harold entered the room still rubbing his eyes. 'Deke, where's the other one, the widow woman' he asked. Amy looked at them her eyes pleading, terrified for Trish. 'Don't hurt her, please, she's pregnant' she begged.

Deke leaned over her. Amy could feel his stale breath on the side of her face. He curled one finger around her hair, and she felt cold inside as he whispered in her ear. 'Oh Sweetness, 'I haven't come here to play with a pregnant woman, me and you are gonna spend some quality time together'

He straightened up looked at Harold and told him 'Go and find her, lock her up, then go back to the gas station and see if the others are back'. Amy's heart sank as she watched him leave. A few seconds later she heard Trish cry out in fear and then the footsteps on the stairs. Looking up she watched as Harold pulled Trish roughly into the front room. 'Amy' Trish cried out trying to get to her. Harold grabbed her arm and dragged her back towards him. 'I'll lock her up in the barn, and give you two lovebirds some time alone' he grinned. Trish gasped, her face white with shock. 'No, get out of my house' she cried struggling against his grip.

'Trish, I'll be fine, don't give him any trouble and I promise they won't hurt you'. Amy spoke quickly and watched as Harold led Trish away, pulling the front door shut behind them. Hoping the guys would get back soon, she wrapped her arms protectively around herself and scooted to the other end of the couch.

'Now Darlin that's not very welcoming, is it, come here', he leered. She cried out as he grabbed at her arm. Pulling free of his grip she jumped up and fled to the doorway trying to get out of the house but he was to fast for her. Grabbing her from behind, he pushed her on to the floor pinning her down with his own body weight. She struggled under him futilely but he was too strong for her.

'Now baby trying to run away isn't very nice, not when I came all this way just to have some fun' he said. She looked up at him in fear, unable to stop the tears forming in her eyes. She pushed up against his chest trying push him off her 'Get off me you bastard, somebody help please' she sobbed.

Sickened she could feel his erection pressing against her. She could barely breathe as he kissed her roughly, crushing her lips with his, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. He pulled at her blouse ripping it off her. Repulsed, she tried to cover her chest with her arms and kept struggling, trying to free herself.

He stopped kissing her and grinned down at her and said. 'Oh yeah darlin, keep wriggling, just like that, I like it'. 'Your sick' she shouted back at him 'Get the fuck off me'. She cried out in pain as he slapped her hard across the face.

He roughly pulled off her bra, exposing her breasts. She could feel the bile rising in her throat as he grabbed at her breasts cruelly twisting her nipples. Through the pain, she shouted out in desperation 'Guys, anybody, please help me'

'Oh baby, nobody's comin, its just the two of us' he grinned evilly at her before crushing her his lips onto hers again. She froze as he started to pull at her shorts and tried to move her legs so that he couldn't get to her but he was too strong for her. He yanked at the waistband of her shorts, she could feel the pain in her stomach as his fingers dug into her flesh. Ripping the buttons he pulled them off her quickly until she was left wearing only a thin pair of white lace panties.

Pinning her arms down to her sides he looked her up and down appreciatively. 'Pretty, pretty, pretty, I'm looking forward to having some of that' he leered at her. She took her chance and raised her knee fast catching him hard in the groin. He moaned and rolled off her, his face contorted in pain. She jumped up and tried to run up the stairs hoping to lock herself in a room until the guys came back. She made it half way up when she was grabbed roughly round the waist and pushed face forward onto the stairs. Deke yanked her hair back and growled in her ear 'Your gonna pay for that you little bitch, I'm gonna tear you up'.

With that he dragged her up to Trish's bedroom, kicked the door shut and threw her on to the bed. She immediately tried to move the other side but again he was to fast for her. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, so that he was stood in between her legs, leaving her no where to move. He hit her again hard and wrapped his hand around her throat pinning her down.

Truly frightened now, she gasped for breath desperately clawing at his hand trying to pull it off her neck. She couldn't stop him from forcing his other hand in between her legs, her panties providing no barrier against his rough hard fingers. She gasped in pain and swallowed deeply, trying to stop herself from throwing up as Deke forcefully pushed his fingers inside her. He grinned at her 'Oh baby you feel good and tight, I'm gonna enjoy fucking you apart '. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking them. 'Mmm you taste good too sweetcheeks'.

Summoning the last of her strength she lifted her arms and scratched him hard across his face scratching his eyes and catching him off guard. He jumped backwards loosening his grip around her neck. In one last act of desperation half sobbing she cried out as loudly as she could, 'Hannibal, Guys, where are you, help me please'.

Deke quickly recovered from Amy's surprise attack. Furious, he ripped her panties completely off her and viciously hit her across the head. The last thing Amy Allen felt before passing out into unconsciousness was the searing pain between her legs as Deke Watkins forcedly penetrated her.


	2. Chapter 2

_I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This was one of my favourite episodes. I always wondered what would have happened if the Watkins had gotten to Amy first, I also saw the reaction between Face and Amy when she saw it was him at the door, and wondered how this would play out. I promised to give warnings during M rated Chapters. this chapter contains rape and violence._

 _Thanks for reading and I would love to receive comments feedback, as this is the first story I have ever written. I've always loved fanfiction, the wide variety of ideas, styles and content, just wanted to add my own contribution. Thanks to all of you and I hope you enjoy_

Hannibal was worried. The car they had acquired from the old couple on the Barlow turn off wasn't very fast and he wanted to get back to Amy and Trish as quickly as possible. He didn't think the Watkins would hurt them but he didn't want to take any chances.

He looked over at Face and he could see his own concerns mirrored in the eyes of his lieutenant, he was uncharacteristically quiet. Although Hannibal knew he wouldn't let it interfere with the team, he suspected that Face's feelings for Amy were much deeper than simple concern for his team-mate's welfare.

' _I'm sure they'll be fine Face, it's us they wanted not Amy'_.

Face looked over at Hannibal, ' _Yeah your probably right Colonel, still I'll feel better when we get there. BA can't you make this thing go any faster?'_

BA growled ' _I'm going as fast as I can in this heap of junk_ ', but Face felt the car's speed increase. A few minutes later they reached Trish's house and stopped the car, there was no sign of the Watkins van, but they could see the damage that had been done to the white fence out front.

Cautiously, they approached the front of the house. Hannibal signalled BA and Murdock to check the back. He watched them go and then signalled to Face for them to go in the front door. It was slightly open and blocked by something. He pushed it open and stepped inside quickly taking in the scene. He stopped dead as he saw Amy's ripped blouse and shorts on the floor. He could see the colour drain from his Lieutenant's face. Before he could he say anything, they both heard a distressed sob coming from upstairs, followed by words of desperation that would haunt Hannibal for the rest of his days. ' _Hannibal, Guys, where are you, help me please'_

' _No, Amy'_ Face gasped.

Before he could stop him, Face pushed past him and raced up the stairs trying to get to her. He followed quickly, catching up him at the top of the stairs, signalling for Face to take one side of the landing, whilst he took the other. They both moved quickly and silently checking the rooms.

The first room Hannibal tried was empty, then he stopped outside Trish's bedroom door, he could hear noises coming from inside the room, but realised he couldn't hear Amy at all. He motioned for Face to join him and quietly opened the door.

Hannibal's blood ran cold at the sickening sight before him, he quickly shifted position to block Face's view of the room, worried about how his Lieutenant would react to Amy naked and unconscious lying on the edge of the bed. He could see she had blood on her fingers and bruises on her arms, she had obviously put up a fight, but it wasn't good enough.

Deke Watkins, still dressed, but with his pants open, hanging loosely around him was stood in between her legs pushing himself viciously into her, raping her and clearly enjoying it. He had his back to the door so hadn't heard it open. Hannibal assessed the situation quickly, whilst he wanted nothing more than pull Deke off Amy and beat him to within an inch of his life, he was afraid this could do more damage to Amy physically. Decision made, he stepped forward quickly, ignoring Face's gasped curse as he saw what was going on, raising his gun, he called out sharply to Deke.

 _'_ _Get off her and step away before I blow your fucking brains out'_.

 _'_ _What the hell'_. Startled, Deke pulled out of Amy and turned around, his erection clearly visible, he tried to pull his pants up with difficulty.

' _I said step away from her, now move it'_ , with the gun he gestured to Deke to move into the far corner of the room, away from Amy.

Face pushed past Hannibal and ran to Amy, checking her pulse and breathing, assessing her injuries. ' _She's alive Colonel, but unconscious we need to get her to a hospital now, she's bleeding, he's really hurt her'_. Face carefully wrapped Amy in a sheet and picked her up _._ _'_ _I'll get her out of here'_.

He gently carried Amy towards the bedroom door, stopping just as he reached it. He turned to face Deke, Hannibal could see the barely controlled anger in his eyes and the tension in his body. The only thing stopping him from killing Deke was the injured women in his arms. He looked at Deke and spoke softly _'_ _I'll kill you for this'_

Deke grinned back ' _She was begging for it pretty boy'_.

' _You bastard'_ Face took a step towards him. Hannibal shouted quickly ' _Face go and find BA and Murdock now, Amy needs medical attention_ ' Face hesitated, ' _MOVE it Lieutenant_ ' he ordered.

Face turned out of the door carrying Amy quickly down the stairs. As he reached the front room, he saw BA and Murdock helping Trish in through the front door, she looked exhausted and terrified holding her stomach as she came through. They stopped and looked at Face carrying Amy.

' _Oh my God Amy, is she alright'_ Trish asked stumbling forward to reach her, she was steadied by BA who led her to a chair.

Face, shook his head ' _No she's not. BA, Hannibal needs you upstairs, he's got Deke Watkins, he did this to Amy, I have to get her to a hospital, you too Trish'_.

BA growled angrily and ran up the stairs to help Hannibal. They heard a scuffle, a loud bang and then the sound of someone being dragged down the stairs.

Face gave Amy carefully to Murdock. ' _Get her outside, with Trish, I'll meet you at the hospital, there's something I have to do first_ '. Murdock carried Amy outside and Trish followed them as BA and Hannibal dragged Deke into the room, throwing him onto the floor.

He tried to stand up but Face was too fast for him, he lunged at Deke punching him, knocking him down. Face pulled him up and hit him again. As Deke fell backwards, Face kicked him viciously in the crotch, shouting ' _You bastard, I'll kill you'_. Deke cried out in pain.

Hannibal moved in and pulled Face off him. 'That's enough Face'. Face struggled against his grip, 'No it's not Hannibal, I'm going to kill him'. He broke free of Hannibal and lunged at Deke again, punching him hard, hearing the satisfying snap of his ribs as they cracked. He grabbed his wrist and twisted viciously, breaking it as Deke screamed in pain, he punched him hard in the head. Deke fell back unconscious as Face leapt on him punching him hard in the head over and over again, venting his fury out on the unconscious rapist.

Hannibal, and BA managed to dragged him off, with BA completely restraining him, Face was struggling to get free. ' _Let me go, I'm gonna kill him'_. Hannibal had never seen him this furious before.

' _That's ENOUGH LIEUTENANT, stand down that's an order'_. Hannibal barked in best military voice. It was enough to get through to Face, who stopped struggling, and sagged down against BA. ' _He raped her Colonel, he raped Amy, and I couldn't stop it'_

' _I know kid, but this won't help her, we need to get to the hospital to be there for her. I'll put a call into the sheriff and get him to pick this guy up, but we need to get moving_ '.

Hannibal called the sheriff and they used Trish's pick up to get to the hospital. They were met by Murdock at the front reception. Face rushed over to him ' _Where's Amy, is she alright?_ '

 _'_ _I'm sorry Face, she's still unconscious, the doctor is with her now, hopefully she'll come round soon'._

 _Where is she?, I want to be with her when she wakes up'_

Murdock looked up at Hannibal who nodded imperceptibly. _She's in room F25, second floor Face._ They watched Face rush over to stairs taking them two at a time until he disappeared Hannibal turned to Murdock with a concerned look ' _How's Trish doing Murdock, is the baby ok?_ '

' _Yes Colonel, they're both fine. The doctor wants to keep her in for observation overnight but she can go home in the morning_.

' _What about Amy Murdock, how is she? what didn't you tell Face?_ '

' _She's not good Hannibal. The doctors have done an initial assessment and she has severe bruising around her neck and wrists, she has several defensive injuries but the doctor says the most damage was done to her groin and pelvis with severe bruising, both external and internal, and internal bleeding that will take a while to heal._

 _She is still unconscious and the doctors are concerned about lasting affects if she doesn't come round soon._ _He was really rough with her Hannibal, hurt her badly. They're very concerned and said she can't be moved for at least a week._ _They are taking her for a scan and then will decide if she needs surgery or not'._

Murdock looked helpless as Hannibal cursed disgustedly. BA punched the wall drawing concerned looks from the reception staff.

 _Well I guess we're not going anywhere soon so we may as well get comfortable, I'll go and see how Trish is doing and then check on Amy. You guys stay here we still have to keep an eye out for Decker and I want to stick around long enough to make sure both of them are ok'_ _Murdock where is Trish'_

 _'_ _Maternity Ward, Colonel, second left'_

 _'_ _Thanks' Hannibal headed off determinedly to check on Trish, as BA and Murdock settled down in the reception area keeping one eye on the entrance ways and roads._

Face sat holding Amy's hand, watching her lying in the bed, tubes coming out of her and machines beeping. He felt the guilt rising up inside him mixed with the feelings he had for Amy that he been trying to deny for months.

 _'_ _I'm so sorry, Amy, I failed you, I should have been there, to stop him, I let him hurt you, but I swear he'll pay, please just wake up, come back to me please._

 _The only response he heard was the never-ending beep of the machines, as he watched Amy's still form unmoving in the bed._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi all. Thanks so much for reading and the helpful feedback. Having a few wobbles with the story direction. My initial plan was the Amy and Face realised they loved each other but the emotion was too much for Amy to cope with following her attack. She feels she needs to turn to someone she trusts, but isn't emotionally invested with to help her get over it, so can then go back to Face. Your reviews have been really helpful, and I'm not sure this will work now. I am thinking of dropping that angle altogether and sticking with a straight Face/Amy situation. Would love to know what you think. Thanks X_**

Chapter 3

Gasping...

Amy could feel the breath leaving her and spots appearing before her eyes. She was clawing at Deke Watkins arms trying to pull them from her throat. In dispair she called out, ' _Hannibal, Guys Where are you? Help me please'._

There was no answer, only the stale breath and sweat of Deke Watkins towering over her pinning her down. She could feel her arms being restrained and tried pulling them free but it was no use.

She managed to reach up scratching his eyes, but couldn't break free. Amy could feel him pushing himself into her, then pain, searing pain over and over again and darkness, never ending pain and darkness, with no one to help her.

Amy sat bolt upright in the hospital bed screaming, eyes unfocused, arms flailing wildly, desperately clawing at the tubes in her arms, as if she were trying to free herself from Deke. Face had fallen asleep in the chair beside her bed but awoke instantly. He rushed over to her trying to stop her pulling the tubes out. Amy pushed at his hands and screamed out

 _'Get off me you bastard, leave me alone. Guys help me please'._

 _'Amy, Amy stop its me Face. You're safe, you're safe, he can't hurt you any more. Please look at me I'm here.'_

Hannibal flew into the room upon hearing the commotion and took stock of the scene quickly. What he saw in Amy's eyes worried him. She seemed to have no comprehension of where she was, locked in her own nightmare. He looked at Face who was trying to bring her round, a look of hopelessness and guilt etched on his normally unflappable features.

 _'Hannibal I don't know what to do, she just woke up and won't stop screaming, she doesn't seem to know where she is. It's like she can't hear me.'_

Hannibal, crossed to the other side of Amy, taking one of her hands from Face to help him try to calm her and stop her hurting herself. At feeling this second touch, Amy stopped screaming and held herself rigid, she looked straight ahead unmoving and unfocussed. Hannibal was even more worried. He had seen this reaction before in soldiers. He never thought he would see this in Amy.

He felt his own guilt rising as he held his injured and traumatised team member. He had put her in this position and he hadn't been there to save her when it mattered. He also saw how much this had hurt and affected Face. It was clear he was in love with Amy and seeing her in so much pain and torment was tearing Face apart. Hannibal swallowed trying push the feelings down and focus on what needed to be done to help Amy.

 _'Keep talking to her Face, let her know we're here and she is safe. She will hear you.'_

 _'Amy it's me Face, please please talk to me, we're all here, your safe, he will never hurt you again, I swear. Come back to me please Amy.'_

Amy's head slowly turned towards the sound of Face's voice. 'L _ook at me Amy, it's me Face, I'm here you're safe, it's ok.'_

 _'Face?'_ Amy spoke in a small vulnerable childlike voice, that almost broke him. ' _Yes, it's me you're ok'._

Amy's eyes began to focus and she turned fully to look at Face, she gripped his arm as if trying to ground herself and understand her surroundings.

 _'It hurts. it hurts so much. Where am I?'_

 _'You're in hospital, and you're safe.'_ Face said gently ' _You've been asleep for a while but you're going to be ok. The doctor will come and see you soon.'_

 _'TRISH'._ Amy suddenly shouted. ' _Trish where is she. Face, don't let them hurt her, you have to find her please, please.'_ She started to sob gripping Face harder.

 _'Amy it's ok, we got Trish she is here and she's safe.'_ Hannibal spoke softlyhoping to reassure her. ' _You don't have to worry, the team is here and we'll look after you. Your part of the team kid we won't leave you. I'm going to get the doctor, Face will stay with you, you're not alone.'_

Hannibal released Amy's hand gently and placed a reassuring hand on Face's shoulder before leaving the room. Face brushed a lock of stray hair away from Amy's face. She flinched momentarily before allowing him to continue.

 _'I'm so sorry Amy, I should have been there, I should have stopped him. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you again.'_

Amy stared at him. _'Face I.'_

Before she could continue there was a knock at the door making her jump and grip Face tighter. The doctor entered accompanied by Hannibal. ' _It's nice to meet you Miss Allen, my name is Dr Makin, and I'll be looking after you. I know you've been through a lot but we are going to take care of you. We need to do some tests and then take you for a scan, just to make sure you are ok.'_

 _'Can I stay with her.'_ Face asked _._ Dr Makin smiled _. 'Of course if that's what Miss Allen wants.'_ Amy nodded and Hannibal, went back to the reception to update BA and Mundock, on Amy' s condition.

 _'Way to go Muchacha.'_ Murdock whooped happily as Hannibal told them she was awake.Hannibal smiled. ' _Well she's not out of the woods yet Captain. The doctor is assessing her injuries and then we'll know if she needs surgery or not, either way she will be here for the week.'_

 _'And the Watkins?'_ BA growled, angrily. _'They need to pay Hannibal.'_

Hannibal's eyes narrowed. _'Oh they will Sargent you can count on that.'_ BA nodded in agreement.

They settled down in reception to await the return of Dr Makin. they didn't have to wait long as she walked around the corner. All three stood up as she approched them. ' _How is she Doc_?' Hannibal asked.

' _Well not good I'm afraid gentlemen. the good news is she doesn't need surgery. But Itha bad news is I'm afraid her rapist did do damage. She is bleeding and has suffered pelvic muscle trauma which will need time to heal. She is going to find moving and sitting very difficult over the next few days. She needs rest. We want to keep her in for observations and pain medication as well anitbiotics. In a few days we will do further blood tests to make sure he hasn't passed anything on to her. Until the bleeding stops and her muscles have had time to recover so we can do scans we won't know if there are any long terms problems. In the meantime we have transferred her to a private room on floor G._

Hannibal cursed in disgust, as Murdcok paled and shrank back into the corner stroking his invisible dog Billy. BA punched the wall angrily.

Dr Makin placed a gentle hand on Hannibals shoulder. 'I _can see you care for her very much all of you, especially the young man with her now, I assume he's her partner._

 _They are close. Hannibal replied_

 _Well, he is going to need to give her space, she has been through a trauma emotionally as well as physically. I do recommend counselling as soon as she able to. I will give you the details before you leave._ '

' _Thank you Doctor it's appreciated._ ' Hannibal replied. The doctor smiled again before moving away.

' _What now Hanibal_?' asked BA.

 _'Well we need to deal with Decker, make him think we have moved on, so we can stay put and be her for Amy, whilst she recovers. I also want to keep an eye on Trish. Then we make the Watkins pay.'_

 _'What about Face?'_ Murdcok asked.

' _Amy needs him right now that's more important and he needs to be with her. It's pretty obvious they have feelings for each other and this has hit him hard. He's distracted so he can stay here on guard duty, while we deal with Decker and the Watkins'_.

BA and Murdcok nodded as Hannibal outlined his plans for dealing with Decker and the Watkins.

 **Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I wanted to spend some time on dealing with Amy's recovery and the aftermath of the Watkins. I will explore this more in the next chapter focusing on Amy and Faces feelings and how they are going to get past this. As always thank for the reviews. X**


End file.
